Just Married
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Story set before and during Lee and Lucy's wedding reception. The rating will probably change after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't posted much recently. I am still writing on NGO/RPF hybrid but started this story a while back and wanted to get the first chapter out. A warning that the rating will probably change to M due to later chapters. Thanks to Qualmpeddler for the 'there's something I need to pick up' line.**

Lee and Lucy sat down in the back of the police van, both unable to stop grinning despite the fact this was not their intended mode of transport to the wedding reception. They waved to the wedding guests until they were out of sight.

" _So, Luce...how do you feel?"_ , Lee asked as he reached out to hold her both of her hands.

" _Happy. Just really really happy...and to be honest kind of relieved the nerve racking part of today is over_ ".

" _No regrets then?"_

 _"Of course not, though I've only been married to you for less than half an hour...the jury's still out"_

 _"Hey, that's no way to talk to your husband"_

 _"You know I'm only teasing. Husband...that sounds so strange. In a good way"_

 _"Yeah it does. I like it...I love it. I can't wait to introduce you to people as my wife"._

 _"You happy too then?"_

 _"Can't you tell? I don't think I've ever been happier in my life, not even on the night we got together. I love you so much"._

 _"I love you too_ ", Lucy whispered, leaning across to kiss Lee soundly on the lips.

" _Ahem_ ", the police officer at the wheel cleared his throat loudly, forcing Lee and Lucy to separate. They had clearly forgotten they weren't alone.

" _Where do you two want dropping off?"_

 _"At the Oaks hotel please"._

 _"Actually Luce, I need us to go via the flat, I need to pick something up"_

 _"Oh right...sorry officer can you take us to Gloucester wharf first"._

 _"No problem"._

...

The police van pulled up next to Lee and Lucy's block, and the officer opened the back doors to let them out.

" _You go ahead Lucy, I'll be with you in a second"._

 _"Okay_ ", she replied, slightly suspicious of what Lee was up to.

As Lucy walked away from the van towards the block of flats Lee addressed the policeman, " _you can go officer, we won't keep you any longer"._

 _"Oh right, how will you get to your wedding reception?"_

 _"I'll get us a taxi"_

 _"Alright then, if you're sure"._

 _"Yes. Sorry again about last night, and thank you for today"._

 _"All forgotten, and I was pleased to be able to help. You're wife seems like a lovely woman"._

 _"She is, she's the best. I'm a very lucky man"_

 _"So maybe think twice before you go on a night out with your father again"_

 _"Believe me, I won't have to think twice, I'm not going out with him again, ever"._

...

In the hallway of the flats, Lee caught up with Lucy.

" _What were you talking to he policeman about?"_

 _"Nothing, I was just thanking him for giving us the lift"_

 _"What do you need to pick up anyway, mum and dad have all the suitcases don't they?"_

 _"You"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You"_

With that Lee swept Lucy off her feet and she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" _What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm going to carry you over the threshold, it's tradition"._

Lucy giggled, making Lee smile as she rested her head on his shoulder

" _We aren't anywhere near the threshold yet. The lift hasn't even reached us. What if you hurt your back?"_

 _"I won't, you're as light as a feather"_

 _"I hope you're not just saying that to be polite because I can't have you injuring yourself. I need you match fit for the honeymoon"._

 _"Match fit?_ ", Lee raised an eyebrow, " _did you really just say that?"_

 _"Yes. You won't be much good to me if you're flat on your back the whole time will you"_

 _"Oh, I thought you liked to be on top?"_

Lucy blushed as she watched the mischievous twinkle in Lee's eyes.

" _I meant laid up with a back injury"_

 _"I see"._

 _"So...did we really come all the way back here just so that you could carry me into the flat?"_

 _"Well, the reception doesn't officially start for nearly three hours, I thought we could have some time to ourselves first"._

 _"Hmmm? Did you bring me back here to have your wicked way with me?"_

 _"Erm...I figured we've got the rest of the day to spend with our friends and family. And to be fair until the church I hadn't seen you for 24 hours"._

 _"So you missed me?"_

 _"Of course I did"_. Lee's breathing began to hitch as Lucy planted soft kisses along his neck.

" _I missed you too. So we've got three hours, what did you have in mind?"_

 _"Well I'm sure we'll think of something"_ , Lee whispered as he turned his head to kiss Lucy...


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of the lift opened and Lee stepped out, still holding Lucy in his arms. Somehow without putting her down he managed to take his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door.

Kicking the door of the flat closed Lee carefully placed Lucy back down onto her feet.

" _So here we are_ ", he whispered, " _threshold crossed"_.

" _Thanks. You know I can't help but wonder if that tradition was started because wedding shoes are really painful to walk in. Just standing up in them is bad enough_ ". Lucy removed her shoes and placed them by the door.

" _Apparently, it was in case the bride tripped when entering her new home as that was considered bad luck"._

" _Blimey, if that's true, with your track record of clumsiness I should really have carried you"._

" _I'll gloss over that comment...for now_ ", Lee teased as he removed his suit jacket and hung it on the coat stand.

Lucy glanced around the room. She had only been away for one night but it felt good to be home. Better than ever knowing this time she had returned as Lee's wife.

As Lucy looked at the familiar surroundings she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened here, how much of her and Lee's relationship had played out within these four walls. Her gaze reached the sofa, and she thought about how they'd shared their first conversation on there, how Lee had comforted her when she broke up with Guy, of all the times they'd sat in comfortable silence watching television, their first kiss. She couldn't help but smile, and held her hand out in front of her, admiring her wedding band, touching it just to make sure it was real.

Lucy jumped slightly as she suddenly felt Lee's hands on her hips, then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She had beeln miles away for a second.

" _Lee, you made me jump just then, what have I told you about coming at me from behind?"_

" _Well...you didn't complain the other night"_ , Lee teased, dipping his head and brushing his lips over the soft skin of Lucy's neck. Immediately, her eyelids fluttered closed and she sighed softly, then whimpered a little louder as his mouth reached a sensitive spot just below her ear.

All of a sudden Lucy felt slightly light headed, and her legs began to tremble. She hadn't eaten since last night and although the light headedness was probably due to what Lee was doing rather than lack of food, she decided she didn't want to faint on him.

'" _mmm...hmm...Lee?"_

He paused, whispering his answer into her ear.

" _Yes my love?"_

Lucy always melted when Lee called her 'my love', she would never tire of hearing it. His mouth made contact with her skin again, and Lucy had to made quite an effort to form a coherent sentence,

" _B..before...we get too c...carried away...oh...do you mind if...I...have something to eat? I was too...Christ...Lee.. nervous for breakfast this morning._.."

" _Oh...no of course I don't mind"._ Lee stopped then, and let Lucy go, taking a step back from her. She turned around to face him. " _Can I fetch you something?"_

Lucy smiled as she noticed Lee's look of concern, " _it's okay, I'll go and get a snack_ ".

" _No, you go and sit down. What would you like?"_

Lee was so sweet at times. She could get used to this, being waited on hand and foot.

" _I think there's a scotch pancake in the bread bin and some strawberries left over in the fridge"._

 _"Coming right up"._

With that Lee disappeared into the kitchen, emerging a few minutes later carrying a rather large plate of food. There were six pancakes, spread with Nutella, a pile of strawberries and at least one chopped banana.

" _Thank you...though I'm not sure I'll be able to eat all of that"._

 _"I thought you might need the energy...you know for...the reception"._

 _"You do remember we're having food at the reception?"_

 _"Well, maybe be you might need a bit of energy before that"_ , Lee responded, raising an eyebrow and smiling somewhat mischievously at Lucy. She found herself blushing then, despite herself. That certain look from Lee never failed to make her blush and tingle all over.

" _In that case you'd better help me out with this food, I wouldn't want you to run out of fuel on me later now would I? Especially not during some vital moment...and they do say strawberries are an aphrodisiac..."._

Lee might have been able to undo her with his words, with a look, but Lucy knew how to give as good as she got.

Lee grinned and nodded, then picked up half a strawberry from the plate. He held it up it to Lucy, and she parted her lips ready to receive it. He didn't put the fruit in her mouth straight away, instead gently rubbing it over her top then bottom lip. She took it between her teeth, then inched even closer to Lee, allowing him to take the strawberry from her with his mouth. They kissed then, soft and searching then slow and deep, the taste of sweet strawberry juice heightening their senses...


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it was announced this week that there will be a series 8 of Not Going Out. I honestly can't tell you how happy that has made me. I literally cannot wait. So here is chapter, I think it will be the last as T rated, I think the story will be moving into M territory now** ️

Some minutes later...

As Lee went into the kitchen to put the empty plate in the dishwasher, Lucy noticed an envelope addressed to them both on the coffee table. She recognised the handwriting on the front.

" _When did this arrive?"_ , she asked Lee as he re-entered the room.

" _Oh yeah, Daisy dropped that off when she came to pick some stuff yesterday. I was supposed to put it in my pocket and bring it with me. It's her and Tim's wedding present to us apparently"._

 _"Shall I open it then?"_

 _"Yeah, go on then"._

Lucy was stunned when she saw the contents.

" _Wow!"_

 _"What is it Luce?"_

Lee sat down on the sofa next to her.

" _There's a note and some tickets. Tim and Daisy have arranged and paid for a honeymoon for us"._

 _"Are you serious? Where?"_

They hadn't planned their honeymoon yet as after the wedding expenses they needed to save up.

" _France. The note says they know you hate flying so they've bought us first class tickets for the Eurostar. We stay in a hotel Paris for three nights then get the train down to the Dordogne where we'll be staying in a secluded gite for a week"._

Lee was relieved that there would be no aeroplanes involved. He would have flown for Lucy's sake but after the 'incident' earlier in the year when he mistook an air marshall for a terrorist, she probably would have refused to board a flight with him anyway. Either that or she would be wanting to file for divorce within half an hour of taking off.

" _That's really generous of them. Wow"._

Lee couldn't believe just how thoughtful Tim and Daisy had been, they couldn't have chosen a more perfect honeymoon. When it came to presents Tim was usually way off the mark, and Daisy...well, the Spider-Man mask she bought Lucy for Christmas a couple of years ago was a typical example of her unorthodox gift choices.

" _I know. I've always wanted to go to Paris"._

 _"You've never been?"_

 _"No. Have you then?"_

 _"I went with school. What? Don't look so surprised. We did venture out of the North occasionally, not all of our school trips were to the local coal mine you know"._

 _"Good, you can be my tour guide then"._

 _"You mean we have to leave the hotel? I thought, you know, honeymoon and all we'd be spending most of the time in bed."_

Lee cast Lucy a look, a combination of desire and mischievousness that was so typically him. The look that never failed to make her blush, to make her heart race.

" _Lee...at the very least I'm expecting you to take me up the Eiffel Tower"._

As much as the thought of spending days on end in bed with Lee was very appealing, she was hoping to see at least a bit of the city.

" _Is that a Euphemism?"_

There it was, that look again. She was sure he knew the effect it had on her.

" _No. I meant maybe at some point during our two days there we can drag ourselves out of bed for long enough to see a couple of sights"._

 _"I think that can be arranged. After all, we ought to conserve our energy for the gite. If it's in the middle of nowhere, I don't suppose there'll be any sights to see"._

Lee inched closer to Lucy. He ran the back of his fingers along her cheek, then with his thumb drew a path towards her lips.

Lucy's eyelids fluttered, her breathing starting to become uneven. She whispered,

" _No, nothing to see at all"._

She waited patiently for Lee to close he gap between them, but he seemed to want to take his time. Lucy gasped as she felt Lee's lips make contact with her skin. He softly kissed her cheek, then then again, making his way towards her mouth. Just when she thought he was about to capture her lips, he slowly moved his kisses down her jawline to her neck, nibbling and tasting her.

" _So, tu parlez Francais?_ ". Lucy managed to get her words out despite what Lee was doing.

" _Oui, voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"_

 _"Ce soir? Pas maintenant?"_

 _"No. You lost me"._

 _"Pas maintenant means not now"._

 _"Oh. In that case...voulez vous couches avec moi maintenant?"_

In between his words Lee was now worrying Lucy's earlobe with his tongue, driving her to distraction.

" _Mmm...oui...I love it when you talk French. Know any more?"_

Lee breathed into her ear,

" _Je t'taime"._

 _"Je t'aime aussi"._

Lucy turned her head then, and taking hold of Lee's face with both hands, kissed him hard, taking his breath away.

...

When they finally parted, Lucy stood up, grabbing Lee's hand and pulling him up.

" _Come on then, bedroom"._

 _"You're keen. Was it the French? Coz I can try some more if you like..."_

 _"The French, the suit. You look so handsome...so hot"_

Lee smiled shyly as he watched Lucy study him, her fingers wandering over his waistcoat covered chest.

" _And yet you can't wait to get me out of it"._

She giggled, her fingers fumbling with his top button.

" _Well, I am only human, Lee_ ".

Lee's breathing was becoming slightly erratic.

" _Have I told you how beautiful you look today? The dress is perfect"_

 _"Thank you. By the way, I hope you're going to be able to help me back into it afterwards because it took two women over half an hour to dress me earlier"_

 _"I'd say I'm better at undressing women than I am at dressing them, but I'll do my best"._

 _"Good, because I've got to wear this during the reception. I need to get some more wear out of it considering it cost..."_

Lee took a step backwards, looking Lucy in the eye.

" _How much did it cost?"_

 _"I don't think that's important right now. Let's go to bed"._

 _"Luce...you're always lecturing me about being honest"_

 _"Okay, it was £1800"_

 _"You're kidding me"_

 _"No but I just thought it was perfect and..."_

Lee suddenly realised he didn't really care how much the dress cost. Lucy was right, it wasn't important right now.

" _You're right. Like I said before, it is perfect. You deserved the perfect dress. You look completely stunning today"._

 _"Thank you, apart from the hair. I could kill Daisy. You know this is a net curtain I stole from the church?"_

Lucy fiddled with her makeshift veil. She hoped her hair wouldn't put Lee off when he saw it.

" _Bloody hell Lucy, I didn't realise I'd married a criminal"._

Lucy could tell Lee was teasing her, but she still felt the need to explain herself.

" _I'm going to put it back. It was a emergency. Daisy made a complete mess of my hair and I couldn't face you or anyone else looking like that. Anyway, talking of criminals, are you going to tell me the real reason why you got driven to the church by policeman? I don't buy the broken down car story. My dads not a great liar"._

Lee sighed, perching back on the sofa. Lucy, noticing his suddenly nervous body language, started to worry a bit. She sat down next to him.

" _Well?" What happened?"_

Lee couldn't bring himself to lie to Lucy. He would have, once, but ever since that night all those months ago that he finally confessed his love for her, he had found the urge to tell the truth was almost always stronger than the urge to lie.

" _I'll tell but only if you promise not to go mad"_

 _"That depends on what you have to tell me"_

 _"My dad..."_

 _"I should have known he was involved_ ", Lucy interrupted.

" _Last night my dad guilt tripped me into going out for drinks with him. Anyway, we got really really drunk. I don't even remember all of it but he ended up peeing against a lamppost..."._

 _"Right...",_ Lucy didn't sound convinced that this was the end of the story.

 _"...Only it wasn't a lamppost, it was a policeman"._

Of course that wasn't the end of the story.

 _"Oh that's understandable, the two are easy to get mixed up"_ , Lucy couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark.

" _So...the long and short of it is said policeman wasn't that happy about it and took as back to the police station to sober up in a cell"._

 _"You were arrested?"_

 _"He let us off. I'm sorry, I know I let you down"_

Lucy breathed a sigh a relief. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She didn't really believe Lee would have done anything terrible but Frank...she wouldn't have put anything past Frank.

" _It sounds like it was more your dads fault as usual"._

 _"So am I forgiven?"_

 _"Yes. As long as you've learned your lesson"._

 _"Believe me, when I thought I might not make it to our wedding I've never been more scared or upset in my life. I've learned my lesson. I'm never drinking again, well certainly not with my dad"._

 _"Good"._

Lucy smiled then, prompting Lee to do the same.

" _I never asked you about your hen night, I bet that got fairly wild?"_

 _"Not really"._

 _"Daisy didn't get you a stripper then?"_

 _"No, no strippers, which I was glad about. Those sort of hen nights are really embarrassing. Anyway, why would I want to watch some rippled, tanned young man taking off his clothes when I've got you?"_

Lucy had taken hold of Lee's hand now, and was playing with his fingers.

" _I think you've just answered your own question"._

 _"Don't be silly. I prefer my men more real. Who wants a six pack when you can have a ten pack? You can't snuggle up to man who's always covered in oil and who's muscles are so rock hard they give you bruises when they cuddle you"._

 _"So...you're happy with me then?"._

 _"More than happy. Come on, we've got to be at the reception in two and half hours. If we're going to bed we probably shouldn't hang around"._

Lucy gestured towards their bedroom door.

" _You flatter me. Two and a half hours? We don't usually need that long. I know I've got certain techniques but I haven't quite mastered tantra yet"._

 _"You underestimate how complicated this dress is. Not to mention my underwear"._

Lee raised an eyebrow.

" _You can mention your underwear any time you like"._

Lucy felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

" _I mean, that's complicated too. There's a corset thing and stockings and garters and..."_

Lee felt his pulse start to race at the thought.

" _Do you know how much this is turning me on?"_

Lucy's eyes wandered down to the growing bulge in Lee's trousers.

" _I can see. Let's just hope you'll still be turned on once you've managed to remove them all"._

" _Oh, I like a challenge..._ ", Lee grinned as Lucy pulled him up by the hand and walked him towards their bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to Qualmpeddler for the idea of Lee and Lucy being interrupted. This is just a short chapter, and the next will be set during the reception.**

Just as Lee was closing their bedroom door behind them, there was a knock at the front door, making them both stop in their tracks.

" _Who the hell is that?_ ", Lucy asked, and Lee shrugged his shoulders. Of course he didn't know, but whoever it was had the worse possible timing.

" _Ignore it"_

They did, for a couple of seconds, then there was another, louder knock.

" _Lucy...Lee, are you in there? Why are neither of you answering your phones, we're getting worried"._

It was Geoffrey and Wendy, Lucy's parents.

" _Your parents are here?! You're bloody kidding me. Luce...can't we make some sort of excuse, get rid of them?"_

 _"What would I say?"_

 _"I don't know"._

 _"I'm going to have to go to the door"_

 _"But Luce, what am I supposed to do with this?"_ He pointed at his now straining erection.

" _Go into the bathroom, sort yourself out"._

 _"I can't, not knowing your parents are in the flat"._

 _"I don't mean that, I mean pour some cold water on it or something. And think unsexy thoughts, think about my dad naked or something"._

Yep, that started to work straight away, Lee suddenly felt less aroused and more nauseous.

He disappeared into their bedroom nevertheless.

Lucy reluctantly opened the front door.

" _Mum...dad. How did you know we were here? I mean...is everything okay, why are you here?_ ", Lucy feigned a smile as she spoke.

" _We got a bit concerned when you didn't show up at the hotel, you were supposed to go straight there. Your phones are both going straight to voice mail. Everyone's wondering where you are"._

 _"Sorry, we were just...picking up a few things"_.

Lucy's dad didn't seem to be listening properly, he just looked annoyed with the whole situation.

" _Can I use your toilet Lucy?"_

 _"Of course, not the ensuite though, Lee's in there"._

Geoffrey walked past Lucy and towards the flat's main bathroom. Wendy continued to quiz her daughter.

" _Did you forget something then?"_

 _"Yes, just a couple of things for the overnight stay in the hotel"_. Lucy really hoped her discomfort was not showing.

" _You left the church ages ago. How long can it take to collect something?"_

 _"I...look, Mum...maybe me and Lee just wanted a bit of...quiet time. The reception doesn't start for ages"._

 _"Oh, I see"._

Lucy felt really embarrassed now. She could see her mum's expression change, and could tell she understood her meaning.

" _Sorry, did we interrupt a...private moment?"_

 _"Mum!"_

 _"It's alright darling, I remember when me and your dad were first married, we couldn't keep our hands off each other"._

 _"Really, please stop...I don't want to know"._

 _"I just mean, I understand...that's all"._

 _"Right, well please don't say anything to dad"._

 _"About what?"_

Wendy and Lucy turned to see Geoffrey had come back into the room.

" _Nothing, just having a mother daughter discussion, nothing you need to be concerned about"._

 _"Ah, Lee hello"._

Lee entered the room at just the right moment, drawing attention away from Geoffrey's question.

" _Hello Wendy. Sorry we went AWOL, we came back here because...Lucy was hungry, she needed to eat"._

 _"It's okay, Lucy explained"_. Wendy winked at Lee, unnerving him.

" _Did she?"_ , he queried, turning to Lucy. He really hoped she hadn't.

" _Shall we leave you to it then, see you in a couple of hours? If they need to...eat, then they should eat, come on Geoffrey"._

Lucy and Lee suddenly felt hopeful again, until her dad shook his head.

" _No, Wendy, they need to come back to the hotel with us. There's food there. The photographer wants to take some more pictures. The guests who were are the ceremony are getting restless. You are the bride and groom, you should be there to mingle. Some of those people have travelled miles to see you"._

They both tried to hide their deflation, but deep down they knew he was right.

" _I suppose we should_ ", Lucy looked at Lee and he nodded in agreement. It was frustrating, but they were just going to have to wait until later.

 _'Sorry love, I tried'_ , mouthed Lucy's mum to her


	5. Chapter 5

The reception now in full swing, Lee and Lucy had spent the last hour making conversation with guests, as well as having endless photographs taken. Lee seemed to be in his element, entertaining their friends and relatives with jokes, and smiling proudly every time someone told Lucy how beautiful she looked.

The centre of attention, Lucy and Lee may not have been able to spend any time alone so far, but they were truly having a wonderful time, together, surrounded by their loved ones.

Lucy was taken away from Lee to have photographs taken with her bridesmaids and then her relatives, and Lee took the chance to walk around the garden for a couple of minutes breather. All of the constant attention they were getting was nice, but exhausting.

Lee was joined by Max, one of his best friends from back up North.

" _I still can't believe you finally got married, I never thought I'd see the day"._

 _"Neither did I, not until I met Lucy"._

 _"How did she manage to tame you then? You've never really done long term term relationships"_

 _"She's just special. I'd never really been in love before her. God Max, I finally get what all the fuss is about -love, commitment and all the stuff that goes with it. I didn't know it was possible to feel so strongly about someone. I know this sounds cheesy but I'd literally do anything for Lucy"._

" _Wow, have you gone all soppy on me in your old age?"_

 _"Maybe I have, but I'm not ashamed of it"._

 _"You don't have to be. You're talking to a married man remember, I feel the same about Chloe. Actually, I'm busting to tell you something. She'll probably kill me for telling you this without her, but we're having a baby, Chloe's 13 weeks pregnant"._

 _"Congratulations mate'. Lee hugged his friend._

 _"Do you reckon you and Lucy will have children?"_

 _"I hope so. We've discussed it. Lucy's always wanted children and I've come around to her way of thinking. I just hope I can come up with the goods. I don't want to let her down"._

 _"My advice would be to not put too much pressure on yourselves. Have fun trying"._

 _"I'm sure we will"._

 _"I don't know...marriage, kids...you realise what this means?_ ", Max asked Lee.

" _We're all grown up?"._

 _"I'm afraid so",_ Max confirmed.

Just then Lee spotted Lucy on the other side of the lawn, and she caught his eye, waving.

" _I'd better get back to Lucy. It looks like she needs rescuing from my Uncle John"._

 _"Alright mate, I'll see you later"._

...

" _Hi Luce, Uncle John"._

 _"Eh up Lee, why have you never introduced me to your Lucy before?_

 _"Because I know you"._

 _"What are you trying to say? I must say you're a lucky bugger. Lucy's a cracking bird, I was just telling her as much myself"._

 _"Well...yes she is a wonderful woman, and yes I am very lucky"._

Lee turned to look at Lucy then.

" _Lee, where have you been?"_

It was clear from Lucy's voice that she was not entirely comfortable in this conversation, and that she was very relieved to see her husband again.

" _I was just talking to Max, it's ages since I've seen him...are you okay?"_

 _"Yes but we should probably go and say hello to some of my family, we've hardly spoken to them all day so...anyway it was nice to meet you John"._

 _"The pleasure was all mine Lucy love, believe me"._

Lucy took Lee's arm and started to walk away. Once they were out of earshot, he spoke,

" _We've talked to your family loads today"._

 _"I know, I just said that as an excuse to get away"._

Lee, fully aware of what his Uncle was like, dreaded to think what he he said or done.

" _Oh no, what did he say to you?"_

 _"He said I looked hot, that since we won't have consummated our marriage yet it wasn't too late for me to change my mind and run off with him. He offered to take me back to his hotel room and...show me a good time"._

 _"Bloody hell, I'll kill him. I'm so sorry. I thought he might have improved now he's older...become a bit less of a letch"._

 _"Obviously not, he makes your dad look like the Dalai Lama"._

 _"God Lucy, I'm so embarrassed, I promise you not all of my family like that, but if you want us to go and talk to your family again I think most of them are in the bar"._

 _"No it's okay, let's just leave them to it for bit. Why don't we have a look at the grounds? We've got a little while before we sit down for the speeches"._

 _"Sounds good to me"._

They walked hand in hand through the hotel's gardens and found a quiet spot with a bench, hidden by trees. The sat down, and Lee wrapped his arm around Lucy as she leant her head against his shoulder.

It was so quiet, there was not a guest to be seen, and the only sounds were the trees swaying gently on the breeze and the joyful singing of birds.

" _Well, prison cells, parental interruptions and pervy Uncles aside I'd say today was going pretty well, wouldn't you?"._

 _"Yeah, perfect"_. Lucy sighed contentedly, and Lee linked his fingers with hers. She could take anything that was thrown at them today. Her and Lee were married, and nothing could take away how happy she felt right now.

" _Do you reckon we could just stay here for the rest of the day? You cuddling me, the warmth of the sun on my back, birdsong, the smell of flowers and freshly cut grass, what more could anyone want?"_ Lucy didn't want to move, she was so comfortable and content.

" _If was up to me we'd stay here, but I think the guests might have something to say about it"._

 _"That's true, especially my dad and Tim, they've both been working on their speeches for weeks"._

 _"Oh... I hope that doesn't mean speeches will go on for too long. I'm already dreading what they might say about me"._

 _"I'm sure they'll only be complimentary. Even my dad wouldn't dare slag you off in front of everyone, he'd know I'd never forgive him. I'm actually looking forward to other people having to speak for a while, my jaw's aching from all the talking"._

 _"Oh"_ , Lee sounded disappointed, and Lucy lifted her head to look at him.

" _What?"_

 _"It's just that I was hoping to kiss you, but if you need to rest your jaw perhaps we should..."_

 _"Well, a bit of jaw ache never killed anyone"_ , Lucy quickly interrupted, before taking hold of the sides of Lee's face and pulling him down towards her, capturing his lips in an eager, fiery kiss.

Lee turned, his arms snaking around Lucy's waist and drawing her closer to him. As their bodies touched he heard her let out a half-sigh half-moan, and it made him grin against her mouth.

Lee knew he would never, ever tire of this. Every time him and Lucy kissed, he still felt the same lightning bolt of pleasure surge through him, and every time they touched, it always made him shiver with desire. It was the same for Lucy. Even the slightest peck on the lips from Lee, the softest and briefest contact of his skin against her own, left her longing for more.

As one of Lucy's hands gripped on to Lee's shoulder, she brought the other up to the back of his head. She began to play with his hair, combing her fingertips through it. In her desperation for contact, she knotted her fingers into the soft strands, tugging it gently. He groaned as she nibbled on his lip, making him feel the slight scrape of her teeth. She let her tongue explore his mouth, intertwining it with his. The heat went straight to Lee's groin, and he felt himself getting harder by the second, hormones rushing through his body. Lee loved it when Lucy took control of a kiss like this, it was the most incredible feeling to know just how much she wanted him, how much she craved his taste and his touch.

" _Oh dear...sorry!"._

Lee and Lucy heard a surprised voice, they weren't sure from how far away, and paused, for a few seconds only able to breathe against each other. They reluctantly separated and turned, mortified to see it was the Vicar. He gave them a small smile and nod, seeing they were embarrassed and wanting to reassure them.

" _I didn't realise you were...ahem...anyway I was looking for you to say cheerio. I've got to go now, I've got a Christening to do"._

 _"No erm...we're sorry, we didn't think...anyone would wander this far into the grounds. Thank you so much...for marrying us, the ceremony was perfect_." Lucy tried to disguise her breathlessness as she spoke.

" _Im very glad you were happy with the ceremony. Congratulations to you both and God Bless"._

 _"Thank you Reverend",_ Lee added as they said their goodbyes.

As he walked away, Lee began to giggle.

" _Oh my God. Lee don't laugh...of all the people to catch us. I bet I've gone bright red"._

 _"Just a bit. Come on Luce, you've got to see the funny side. We were only kissing, and he didn't seem bothered. Vicars are human you know"._

 _"I know, but it probably looked like I was about to devour you. We were...getting in to it"._

 _"Yeah I know_ ", Lee's eyes wandered to Lucy's lips again, and he smiled, poking out his tongue and wetting his lips. " _Don't you think it's quite exciting though, hiding ourselves away like this...it sort of feels like we're being naughty"._

" _Mmm_ ", Lucy couldn't concentrate now, as Lee was inching closer to her again. She tried to control her breathing as he ran his thumb over her top then bottom lip, before capturing them with his own.

Soon they were completely lost in each other again, and the outside world ceased to exist once more. The heat began to rise, and within seconds they were kissing as though their lives depended on it, their hands all over each other.

After a while Lucy thought she heard someone calling them from a distance, and drew away slightly.

" _L...Lee?"_

He sort of nodded, but immediately sought her lips again.

" _Lee...mmm...I...think...someone's...calling...us..._ ", she breathed between kisses.

" _Ignore them_ ", Lee croaked, and Lucy didn't have the resolve to argue.

" _Oh for heaven's sake, get a room!"._

The voice was louder now, and neither of them could deny they had heard it. And they knew exactly who it was. They parted, sighing involuntarily as they turned their heads away from each other and towards Tim.

" _What is it with you two, don't you ever stop? You really can't be left alone for more than a minute can you?"_

 _"We are newlyweds Tim_!", Lucy answered, slightly exasperated. She was used to comments like this from her brother now. He had accepted them as a couple now, indeed he was happy for them, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable witnessing their physical closeness.

" _What was your excuse before?"_

 _"We didn't have one, and we don't need excuses now"._

Tim felt a bit guilty, not wanting to upset his sister on her special day. He was just a bit embarrassed at having caught them getting...amorous.

" _I'm sorry, I know you don't. I don't have a problem with you two being together, I just wish you wouldn't do...that in front of me, a brother shouldn't have to see his sister...you know"._

 _"Tim we were only kissing"_ , Lee spoke this time.

" _It looked like kissing leading to...something else to me"_.

Lee rolled his eyes.

" _Oh yeah, 'cause we were really going to start ripping each other's clothes off out here in the garden. We do have some control"._

 _"I should hope so. Anyway...sorry to break this up but they want to the start speeches in a few minutes. Everyone's taking their seats"._

 _"Oh right, okay"._

 _"So, are you nervous about your speech?_ ", Lee asked his best man.

" _Very. After that Master of Ceremonies incident a few years back. You know public speaking isn't my forte"._

 _"I hope you're not going to say anything embarrassing"._

 _"Well...it wouldn't be a best man's speech if I didn't tell a few embarrassing stories would it?"_

 _"Just remember who else is in the room, so pick your stories carefully. Remember I've got some stories about you too and I'm not afraid to use them"._

 _"Don't worry I'm not going to mention the incident with the nun...or that shop mannequin"._

Lucy looked at Lee with great interest, and he blushed, laughing slightly nervously.

" _I'll tell you another time",_ he said, his fingers crossed firmly behind his back...


	6. Chapter 6

Tim looked nervously around the room, wishing he hadn't as he saw all the eyes in the room watching him. All the eyes apart from Lee and Lucy's, who couldn't take theirs off each other. He took a deep breath before beginning his speech,

" _Thank you everyone for coming today, I know Lucy and Lee are so pleased to see you all here. So...what do I say about these two lovely people._

 _Lee's been my best friend for over 25 years, since we met at college, at a house party. People have asked how we came to be friends, as it's fair to say that we are quite different in many ways. Some of you know this, some of you dont, but I was a bit more wild at that age than I am now"._

 _"Yeah, sometimes Tim even went out on a Sunday night back then- although of course he would have to record the antiques roadshow on VHS so he didn't miss it"_ , Lee interrupted, prompting a rumble of laughter amongst the guests.

 _"Thank you Lee, for the heckle. Anyway, I think because neither of us completely fitted in with everyone else at our college, we were drawn to each other. We started hanging out together, and have stuck with each other ever since, through the good times and the bad._

 _I know Lee thinks I'm going to tell loads of embarrassing stories about him, and it's true there's quite a lot to choose from. Believe me if I was to tell them all we'd still be here on him and Lucy's first anniversary. So I'm just going to give you the highlights, the best of if you like..._

Lee looked at Lucy nervously and she squeezed his hand. She wanted Lee to know that no matter what Tim was about to say, no matter what tales of their misspent youth he had up his sleeve, she loved him anyway.

To be fair Tim had decided to only tell stories that were appropriate to talk about on this occasion. He wouldn't for example talk about any of Lee's ex girlfriends, he'd seen Four Weddings and a Funeral. Not that any of Lee's ex girlfriends were in the room.

" _I'm sorry Lee but I have to tell them about the time we went on holiday to Blackpool. Lee lost a bet and had to go skinny dipping. The water was so cold that he got into trouble and had to be rescued by two women who must have been about seventy-five. He tried to hold onto his...dignity...as they dragged them out of the sea but he was slightly delirious so just kept telling them that a certain part of him was only that size because of the cold water"._

 _"I can't believe you're making light of that Tim, I could have drowned!_ ", Lee interrupted.

Tim continued,

" _Anyway...it turns out the old ladies were quite feisty and they both ended up...how shall I put this...propositioning him. Needless to say Lee suddenly recovered at that point and ran back up the beach to me"._

All of the guests were now laughing, much to Tim's delight.

Lee noticed Lucy's shoulders were shaking, and he whispered to her,

" _I hope you're not laughing Lucy",_

 _"No, of course not"_ , she replied, clearly stifling her giggles. She turned to Lee, managing to stop smiling to give him a look of sympathy.

" _There was the time Lee went for a job interview and got in to an argument with someone in the car park, only to find that person was on the interview panel...He once got stopped by the police for believe it or not...driving too slowly. He was in his ice cream van and was holding up traffic... A few years ago he had a job giving out leaflets and had to wear costumes. He got into a fight with a teenager who was making fun of him and he got the sack. They didn't pay his wages for that day so he refused to give the parrot costume back. He still had it until Lucy made him sell it the other month"._

 _"I got 50 quid for it on Ebay, that showed them_ ", Lee proudly interrupted.

Tim continued, telling several more stories, each one providing great amusement for the guests.

 _"...Lee once tried to impress Lucy by putting on a fireworks display, only the fireworks were so cheap they didn't go off, and to top it all he ended up getting beaten up by an elderly lady. That's a long story though and I don't have time to go into it now. Anyway, it's about time I talked about Lucy..._

 _I was 10 when my parents told me I was going to have a baby brother or sister. I'm not going to lie, I was disappointed when she turned out to be a girl at first, as my 10 year old self just wanted someone to play football with. But, when I held her for the first time she opened her eyes and looked at me, and I loved her straight away. I watched Lucy grow up, heard her first words, saw her first steps, she used to make me play 'My Little Ponies' with her..."._

 _"Oh she made you play did she? That's not what I heard_ ", Lee quipped, unable to resist".

" _I remember her starting school, becoming a teenager, getting her first boyfriend. I wanted to kill him when he broke her heart. You see ever since that first time Lucy looked at me I've always been very protective of her, and I know that's often driven her insane. I can't help but still feel protective at times, but I've now finally realised that Lucy's not my baby sister anymore, she's an intelligent, strong woman who doesn't always need her big brother interfering with the choices she makes in life. Because it turns out that she's a better a judge of what and who is good for than I am. Which brings me to Lee again._

 _It was me who first introduced Lee to Lucy, when they both wanted to buy my flat off me. In the end Lucy bought it and Lee become her lodger. I was clear to me that Lee liked her straight away, but I wasn't keen on the idea of them getting together. I didn't think Lee's intentions towards her were entirely honourable. However, it turns out that was just my often misguided protective brother instinct kicking in again. You only have to look at them to realise how in love they are._

 _Despite the fact that they both had feelings for each other since the start, Lee and Lucy remained just as friends for over 6 years. I still don't really know how they how managed to do that, but I think it comes down to a couple of things. Lee's one of life's jokers, and he's the first to admit that he tends to keep his emotions to himself. Beneath all of that though he's actually not the most confident person, especially when it comes to women. And Lucy, like Lee and many of us, would never want to tell someone she loved them if she wasn't secure in the knowledge they felt the same. The problem of course, is that when you have two people unable to tell each other how they feel, you get stalemate. And I might add...a ridiculous amount of flirting. It was only when Lee thought Lucy might be leaving the country to move abroad that he told her he loved her, and the rest...well the rest is history._

 _When I found out her and Lee had got together my first reaction was to disapprove, I won't lie. I was still worried about Lucy getting her heart broken. Then Lee said something to me that made me realise I never needed to worry in first place. He told me how much he loved Lucy, so much that he'd give his life for her. As I said before, Lee's never been one to talk about his feelings so to hear him say that, I knew he meant it. So, even though Lucy doesn't really need looking after, I know Lee will look after her anyway, and for that I thank him"._

Tim looked at Lee and raised his glass. Lee nodded and smiled. Lucy put her arm around him and he turned, giving her a quick kiss.

" _I would say to Lucy...there will probably be times when you will want to strangle Lee, but I know from experience that he will always be there for you, he's as loyal as they come. He's always been like the brother I never had, so now it's just official. Welcome to the family, mate. One last thing I would say to you Lucy, and again I speak from experience. I can guarantee that life with Lee will never be boring, and that can't be a bad thing. So, finally, I'm sure you'll all want to join me in wishing the happy couple a long, colourful and joyful life together._

 _"Here, here"_ , the wedding guests said in unison, raising their glasses to the bride and groom.

" _Now I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear I'm going to hand over the metaphorical microphone to my dad"._

...

Geoffrey stood up and cleared his throat,

" _I'm not going to give a long speech. I didn't know Tim's speech would be so lengthy. We're all hungry and these napkins don't have much flavour so I'll try and keep this brief._

 _For quite a long time Lucy's mum and I thought Tim would be an only child, indeed we'd almost given up hope of having another baby when Lucy came along. I was over the moon of course, but when Lucy was born I was already well into middle age, and I was worried I was too old to bring up another child. But Lucy from day one was this gorgeous, lively little bundle of joy and she made me feel young again. I remember the pride I felt when our friends and family came to meet her for the first time. I've felt that pride many times, as my daughter grew up to be the most lovely, intelligent, ambitious and independent woman. I feel it again today- my darling you look like a princess._

 _Lucy takes after both me and her mum. She's stubborn like me. But she's also beautiful, kind and patient like her mum. And she likes older men, she gets that from her mum too._

 _Wendy once told me that I didnt think any man was good enough for my daughter. But that's only because I know how special she is, and how much she deserves in life. As a father my worst nightmare is to see my children get hurt, so it's only natural that I want to protect them._

 _One of the hardest things to do as a parent is to stand back and allow your child to make their own mistakes. You think you have all the answers, and that it is always your job to teach them. But you can also learn something from your children. You see, as parents we sometimes get it wrong. Sometimes when we as parents think our children are making mistakes, they aren't actually mistakes at all. I remember when Lucy told us she was going abroad to work in recruitment overseas. She was only 21 and we thought she was making a terrible decision. Of course, we were wrong. She wouldn't have the successful career she has now if she hadn't ignored our advice._

 _And so to Lee. Like Tim, I feared Lucy was making a mistake and would end up as another notch on Lee's bedpost, as I never thought he was capable of commitment. Lucy tried to persuade me otherwise but I wouldn't have it. But Lee has proved me wrong today, when he made his vows I could see he meant them. That said, Lee should know that if he does ever intentionally hurt my daughter I will castrate him, and if I don't Wendy will..."._

Lucy glared at her father whilst Lee laughed nervously.

" _It's okay I am joking...well half-joking anyway. You see I've only recently...very recently...woken up to several things. I've realised just how very happy Lee makes my daughter, and just how much he loves her. Above all I've realised that people can change, that they mature and we should give them the chance to prove themselves. We shouldn't judge people on their pasts, as it's the future that matters. So here's to my darling Lucy and my new son-in-law Lee, and to their future together..."_

 _"To Lee and Lucy_ ", echoed around the room as the guests toasted the newlyweds.


	7. Chapter 7

The speeches were followed by a delicious meal, after which the guests once again dispersed around the hotel and its grounds.

" _Tim's speech wasn't as embarrassing as you thought then?"_ , Lucy asked Lee.

" _No, but it was bad enough. He'll regret telling the story about the skinny dipping. Just wait until he finally marries Daisy, I've got some blinding stories about him just bursting to be told"._

 _"I thought my dad said some nice things about you. I did wonder what he was going to say"._

 _"Well, mainly nice things, apart from the bit about castrating me"._

 _"Well yes apart from that bit"._

 _"You do know that hurting you is the last thing I would ever want or intend to to?"._

 _"Of course I know that_ ", Lucy reassured.

" _Good_ ", Lee whispered as he moved in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Lucy smiled against his mouth, sighing softly as she responded, bringing her hands up to cradle the sides of his face. Eventually, when they parted for air, Lee spoke,

" _You know Tim told us to get a room earlier, well I was thinking..."._

 _"Mmm?"_ , Lucy breathed. She had a feeling where Lee was going with this.

" _We've got one. There's a bit of a gap now until the evening party, do you think anyone would notice if we sneaked up to our room for an hour?_ "

Lucy definitely liked the sound of that.

" _Lee we can't really can we? I mean I want to but...the guests. We are supposed to be the main attraction today after all. Surely they'll notice"._

 _"I'm not sure they will. There's so many people here they they'll just think we're talking to someone else out of sight"._

 _"That's a good point...on second thoughts they probably won't notice_ ", Lucy was quite happy to be persuaded.

" _Come on then",_ Lee said impatiently, getting up from his chair. Lucy quickly followed him and they walked hand in hand towards the door of the now empty dining room.

It took them a frustratingly long while to reach the hotel foyer, as every few steps they saw another guest who would want to stop them for a chat.

...

" _I think the coast is finally clear"_ , Lucy announced in relief as Lee took her hand and they started to walk briskly up stairs. Half way up, they heard several voices coming from the foyer area.

" _Lee!"_

Oh great. Who was it now?

They turned around. It was Lee's Auntie and cousins from back home in Chorley who hadn't been able to make the ceremony.

" _Where do you two think you're going? Come down and say hello to your Auntie Helen love"._

Lee sighed, " _sorry Luce, she always did have impeccable timing"._

Lucy smiled, but it was evident from her eyes that she was resigned to the fact they just weren't going to get any time alone today.

Lee hadn't seen this part of his family for a couple of years, so he had to greet them. They had never met Lucy, so he had to introduce them all.

Helen hugged Lee tightly.

" _It's so nice to see you love. You don't come up to see us often enough"._

 _"I know, sorry"._

 _"Sorry we missed the speeches, traffic on the M25 was a nightmare"._

 _"Not to worry, you're here now"._

Lee's Auntie adjusted his tie, patting down his waistcoat.

" _Well, well, don't you scrub up well? You look very handsome. So, this is the lovely Lucy I've heard all about"._

Helen gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

" _Nice to meet you Auntie Helen and..."_

 _"Sorry...yeah, these are my cousins Hannah, Dylan, Katie and Annabelle"._

Lee's Auntie Helen was his mum's younger sister, and her children were all in their twenties.

" _Hi Lucy"_ , all four said at the same time.

" _Nice to meet you all at last"._

 _"You look absolutely beautiful Lucy, your dress is gorgeous"_ , Helen complimented the new family member.

" _Thank you"._

 _"You did very well there Lee, and so did you Lucy. My Lee's one of the good ones you know"._

 _"I know...that's why I married him"._

 _"You know I was so so pleased when he finally told you how he felt about you. I remember Lee came up to stay not long after he metyou. You should have heard him talking about you. It was so obvious he was in love with you from the start, though I'm not sure he even realised himself at first"._

 _"We were both a bit slow on the uptake to be honest"._

 _"Never mind, none of that matters now"._

" _No it doesn't"._

 _"I bet you're making up for lost time now though eh? You know what I mean right Lee?",_ Dylan added, nudging Lee with his elbow.

The chance would be a fine thing today, Lee thought to himself. It was true though, ever since him and Lucy had got together they couldn't get enough of each other physically, as though they were making up for all those years of sexual tension.

" _Dylan, don't be so uncouth. Lucy's clearly a classy lady and she doesn't want to hear you being...smutty_ ", Helen admonished her son.

 _'Don't worry about it, I've heard worse"._

Lucy wanted to say it's alright, I've been living with Lee for seven years, I'm used to it, but she didn't want to say that in front of his family.

" _Your mum would be really proud of you you know Lee. She was always a bit worried you'd never settle down. I told her you would eventually. Such a shame she's not here to see someone finally making an honest man of you"._

Lucy put her arm around Lee and squeezed his forearm, noticing he looked quite emotional at the mention of his mum.

" _Perhaps she is here in a way though_ ", Lucy added.

" _I'd like to think so",_ Lee said, sounding a little sad.

" _I expect your excuse of a father is here?"_

 _"He is. I couldn't not invite him"._

 _"I know that love, just keep him away from me that's all"._

Oh no, thought Lucy, I don't want any fights at my wedding.

" _I'll try. Anyway, I've told him to be on his best behaviour today. I said if he causes any trouble I'll have him thrown out. Not that he'd dare approach you...not after the last time"._

 _"What happened the last time?_ ", Lucy asked.

" _Auntie Helen punched my dad...at my mum's funeral"._

 _"Oh..."._

 _"Well, I still say he had no right to be there. Not after he'd abandoned Lee's mum and left her to bring him up on her own"_

 _"Look...can we not talk about that. Today's not the time to bring up painful past memories. It's a happy day"._

 _"Oh Lee I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. Come on, let me get you both a drink, we've got a lot of catching up to do. You weren't in the middle of anything when we arrived were you?"_

 _"Erm, well._..", he looked at Lucy for guidance.

Lucy interrupted Lee, "n _o of course not...we'll join you for a drink. You can tell me all about what Lee was like as a child"._

Auntie Helen linked her arm with Lucy's and started walking towards the bar with her,

" _Well...he was a good boy really, if not a little mischievous at times. The thing is when he was naughty, his cheeky charm meant he usually got away with it"._

 _"Oh so much like he is now then?"_

 _"Yeah I suppose so. I'll always remember the time when he._.."

Lee shook his head. He dreaded to think which tales his Auntie was about to tell.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later...the evening reception guests had now all arrived, and it was time for Lee and Lucy's first dance.

Their family and friends gathered around the dance floor as 'Everything has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran started playing over the speakers. The song was special to Lee and Lucy, so it been an obvious choice for their first dance. On their first morning as a couple, they'd heard playing it on the radio as they lay in bed together, and it resonated with them both, the lyrics seeming to sum up their feelings perfectly.

Lee placed his hand on Lucy's hip as she rested hers on his shoulder. Their free hands joined as they began to dance, looking into each other's eyes as they swayed in time to the music.

 _Music: 'All I know this morning when I woke..._

 _...is I know something now, know something now I didn't before...'_

They hadn't rehearsed a show dance, as seemed to be the trend at weddings these days, they simply moved together, pausing occasionally for Lee to twirl Lucy or dip her, a move she'd taught him a few years ago.

 _Music: 'And all my walls stood tall painted blue..._

 _...and I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you...'_

Lee and Lucy gradually inched closer until their bodies were touching and they were cheek to cheek. They both found their eyes fluttering closed, shutting out everyone else in the room. Despite the fact they were in a crowded room, this moment felt intimate, as they focused only on each other.

 _Music: 'All I feel in my stomach is butterflies,_

 _the beautiful kind, making up for lost time...'_

Lucy breathed in, sighing contentedly as she bathed in the simple pleasure of being so close to Lee. Secure in his arms was her favourite place to be. She could smell his cologne, hear his breathing becoming ragged, feel his heartbeat in synch with hers and his gentle strength as he ran his free hand over her curves.

 _Music: '...and I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better...'_

Lee couldn't help but smile as he felt Lucy's shallow breaths on his skin. He turned his head slightly, and bringing Lucy's hand to his mouth planted a tender kiss on the back of it, then on each fingertip, then several across her palm. Instinctively then, they moved their heads until their mouths met in a slow, leisurely kiss. Soon they weren't really dancing anymore as their kiss became increasingly passionate. They didn't even notice when the song changed.

Lucy pulled away a few millimetres as she felt Lee's hand squeeze her bottom. She took his hand and moved it further up to rest on her hip.

" _We're being watched Lee_ ", she whispered.

" _Oh yeah sorry. I can't be so close to you and not get carried away_ ".

Lee opened an eye, to see everyone else was dancing around them and seemed oblivious to what they were doing.

" _Actually we're not...being watched. They're all busy dancing"._

 _"Thank God"_ , Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Lee chuckled quietly when she placed his hand back on her bottom.

Realising no one else was able to hear over the music and talking, Lee whispered in Lucy's ear, nipping slightly at her earlobe, nuzzling the sensitive skin of her neck.

" _With my body I thee worship"_

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, her pulse racing. Those words took on a new meaning now.

" _Mmm...you're giving me goosebumps"._

 _"Think you have now. Just you wait until later, when I get you into that hotel room, I'm not just going to give you goosebumps, I'm going to make you scream over and over again"._

He idly stroked his fingers over the sides of her waist and her hips.

" _Stop it_ " Lucy's voice was breaking as she pleaded.

" _Am I making you wet?"_

 _"Lee!"_

 _"No one can hear, don't worry. Tell me"_

 _"Yes...you're making me wet"._

Lee smiled, then chewed on his lips as though having to stop himself saying any more. He looked deeply into Lucy's eyes, his own so full of intent and longing that she felt the warmth and twinge of desire rush through her whole body. She could feel herself blushing as he lightly ran the back of his fingers over her cheek then began to play with her hair. He peeked out his tongue and licked his lips, oh so slowly inching nearer, drawing out the build up until he finally captured her lips again.

...

Their bubble was eventually burst when the the upbeat sound of S-Club 7 began to fill their ears. There was nothing like a cheesy nineties pop song to kill the mood.

" _I guess that's the slow dancing over then"_

 _"It looks like it"_ , Lee agreed.

" _You've got a love this song though... it's a classic"_

 _"Well...I'd say love is a strong word'_

 _"Don't tell me you and your friends didn't used to dance to this in nightclubs"_

 _"Lucy...you have to remember that I'm older than you...and male"_

 _"Alright then what did you used to dance to?"_

 _"It was the late eighties and early nineties so it was more...house, techno. You know...'pump up the volume', S-Express, all of that"._

 _"Come on then, show me your best rave moves"_

 _"I could...but I wouldn't want to show everyone else up. Plus...'Reach for the Stars'? It doesn't exactly lend it itself to..."_

Lee didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he felt someone tapping his legs. He turned around to see both of Lucy's cousin's daughters grinning up at him. They had taken a shine to Lee the first time they'd met him.

" _Lee, Lee will you dance with us?"._

 _"Erm..."_

 _"Please...pretty please?"._

Lee resigned himself to what was about to happen. How could he say no to a 4 and 6 year old?

" _You'll have to ask Lucy, because we were dancing together"_

 _"No you weren't, you were kissing_ ", the older of the girls sniggered as she spoke, then made her sister giggle by making lip smacking noises.

" _Well...I...we...me and Lee are grown ups...and married...and sometimes grown-ups..."_

Lucy's words trailled off when she noticed the girls were not really listening, instead trying to pull Lee away from her.

" _Lucy...can we dance with Lee?"_

 _"Of course. You can borrow him. I want him back though...and in one piece. No head spins allowed"._

Lucy smiled as she watched Lee and the girls dance in a small circle. She left them to it, walking across the dancefloor to find Daisy.

" _Hi Lucy, what have you done with Lee?"_

 _"Oh he's over there dancing with Lilly and Izzy"._

They both watched the sweet scene from afar.

" _He's good with kids isn't he Luce?"_

 _"Yes he is_ ", she said soundly slightly wistful.

" _When are you going to start trying then?"_

Typical Daisy, Lucy thought to herself, always straight to the point.

" _As soon as possible I hope but I don't know how to approach it with Lee"._

 _"I thought you'd had that discussion"._

 _"We have, and he says he wants children too. But there's still a small part of me that worries he feels he has to say that, you know because he knows that's what I want"._

 _"He does want kids though, he told Tim"._

 _"Did he?"_

 _"Yeah, so you don't need to worry"._

 _"Still, I don't want to rush him, I need to know he's ready. It's a big thing, life-changing"._

 _"Then you should say that to him. Tell him what you've just told me, but that you're ready whenever he is"._

 _"Thanks Daisy"._

Lucy couldn't quite believe it. Perhaps for the first time ever Daisy had actually given her a sensible piece of advice.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I've changed the rating to M for this chapter for obvious reasons. Thanks to Qualmpedler for the idea of Lee and Lucy being interrupted then struggling to keep their hands off each other during the reception. Reviews are really appreciated as they let me know people out there are reading my stories and this encourages me to continue x**

Later in the evening, Lee and Lucy were taking a break from dancing, and were sitting talking to some of Lucy's friends from University. Lucy's hand was resting on top of Lee's on the table, and he became a little distracted from the conversation when she absentmindedly began to draw patterns with her fingertips, running them over his knuckles, wrist and fingers. She noticed the effect this was having, so decided to tease him, nudging his leg with her own under the table, brushing purposefully against him, inching her bare foot up his calf, making him gasp audibly.

He looked at her, pleading with his eyes, but she just smiled back, her expression oh so mischievous.

That's when Lee noticed a door not too far away from them but slightly hidden in a recess. There was a 'staff only' sign on the door. It gave him an idea. Once the current conversation with Lucy's friends had come to an end, he addressed her,

" _Luce...I think I just saw your mum waving from the other side of the room. Maybe we should go and talk to her. We've hardly spoken to her all day"._

 _"Okay...look I hope you don't mind but I think we'd better go and circulate"_ , Lucy said to her friends.

" _Of course we don't mind"._

 _"Well, thanks for coming all of you again. See you later"._

 _"See you both later_ ", the friends replied, continuing their conversation.

Lee led Lucy across the room, ducking into the recess and pulling Lucy with him.

" _What are you doing? I thought we were going to talk to my mum. She's over the other side of the room"._

 _"See that door"._

 _"Yes I can see it but..."_

 _"I wonder what's in there"._

 _"Probably cleaning stuff or something...it says staff only...why?"_

Lee opened the door, and they peered inside. It was a linen cupboard, but surprisingly spacious.

" _I bet there won't be any staff going in there this evening_ ". Lee raised any eyebrow as he spoke, gesturing towards the now open cupboard.

Lucy gulped when she realised Lee's intentions. She thought about all the reasons this wasn't a good idea, but couldn't bring herself to voice them.

" _No you're probably right",_ whispered Lucy as Lee pulled her into his arms. " _I mean...they won't be making any beds at this time of the evening will they?_ ", Lucy sounded slightly breathless as they closed the gap between them.

" _No_ ", Lee rasped as he found his gaze move down to Lucy's lips, already parted and quivering in anticipation.

A split second later and their lips were meshed together in a hot, urgent kiss. Fuelled by the rush of excitement and passion, without breaking their embrace they stumbled blindly into the cupboard, a frantic mess of lips and tongues and hands all over each other; stroking, pulling and seeking out skin.

Remembering to kick the door closed behind them, Lee pressed his body against Lucy's, guiding her backwards towards a shelving unit stacked with bed sheets and bath towels. She broke the kiss, whimpering slightly in as her back hit the shelf edge.

Concerned he had been too forceful, Lee loosed his grip on her shoulders, though couldn't make himself take a step backwards. He spoke, his voice barely audible,

" _You okay...Luce? Are you okay?",_

 _"Mmm...just need...to touch you...all of you..._ ". She could only focus on her growing arousal, the heat rising and prickling on her skin as hormones flooded through her.

Hearing Lucy talk like that, feeling her fingertips dig almost painfully into his back, it sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock.

" _God...you've...no idea... what you do to me...Luce. I'm completely addicted to you_ ". In between words, he peppered her jawline with kisses, every one making Lucy tremble and sigh with pleasure.

Everytime they kissed, touched, Lee was in heaven. Everything about Lucy was intoxicating to him. Before Lucy he hadn't realised it was possible to want someone so much, to be so completely and utterly in love and lust.

Their let their foreheads touch and their lips almost meet as they paused to take in oxygen. Lee felt Lucy's eyelashes tickling his skin as her eyelids fluttered open then closed again. Everything slowed down for a few seconds, and they could only breathe against each other; shallow, panting breaths.

Lee touched Lucy's lips with his own again, the lightest most fleeting touch, so gentle that she almost didn't feel it. She mirrored his action, merely nudging then nipping his lips with hers before drawing away again. They continued like this, teasing each other until they were both dizzy.

Lucy reached up and held the sides of Lee's face, bringing his lips down to hers, desperate for his kiss again. He reciprocated immediately, his lips just as demanding.

Lee span them around, not wanting Lucy to have bruises after this. Feeling the discomfort as his back dug in to the shelf, he purposely reversed them again, this time pushing Lucy gently against the solid wall of a pillar, temporarily breaking their kiss.

" _That better?_ ", Lee whispered, opening his eyes and searching Lucy's for permission to continue. He watched her eyelids flutter and her pupils dark with desire. She just nodded, unable to find her voice, and Lee captured her lips again.

Lucy felt a bolt of electricity shoot straight to her core as Lee moved his lips almost roughly over hers, tugging and sucking playfully. She ran her hands across his neck and shoulders, raked them over his back, clutching at his clothes. Likewise, he couldn't keep his own off her, touching and caressing every part of her he could reach. It was as though they had been starved of physical contact for weeks rather than hours.

Lee was already hard, and the desperate sounds Lucy was making now were threatening to send him over the edge. He ran his tongue over her lips and she eagerly parted them, letting her tongue meet his as it pressed and curled inside her mouth. Lee gripped Lucy's hips, using them to pull her even closer towards him and she grabbed the small of his back, keeping him there, anchoring herself to him. She groaned against his mouth as she felt his obvious arousal pressing against her. Hearing her reaction, he thrust towards her, effectively pinning her to wall with his weight.

Needing more, Lucy reached between them then, quickly unbuttoning Lee's waistcoat, then several buttons of his shirt, sliding her hand inside to feel the warmth of his smooth skin beneath. She could feel his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest.

" _Oh...hmmm_ ", Lucy moaned as Lee began to move his kisses away from her mouth, trailing them all over her neck and shoulders, tickling her earlobe with his tongue, warming her skin with his shuddering, laboured breaths. She gasped as he dipped his tongue into her collarbone, tasting her. He knew exactly where she liked to be kissed, so concentrated on her most sensitive areas, causing her to mewl and whimper.

She almost came undone when his lips reached the curves of her breasts that rose above the bodice of her dress. She felt her nipples tingle and harden beneath the layers of silk, boning and lace. She was aching for Lee to touch and kiss her there, so her dress was proving to be a frustrating barrier between them.

" _L...Lee"_ , she murmured his name, and he paused for a moment, taking his mouth away from her.

" _Christ...Lee...don't stop_ ", Lucy breathed, as quietly as she could, remembering where they were. As Lee continued his delicious assault of kisses, Lucy felt her legs begin to tremble and she became slightly light-headed. Even though there was no way she could fall, she was grateful that he was steadying her.

With one hand gripping the top of his arm, with the other she began to play with the hair on the back of Lee's neck, then combed and tangled her fingers through the longer tufts on the top of his head. She loved his hair, the sexy way he rolled it between his finger and thumb to make it stand on end, the way it felt surprisingly soft between her fingers. She tugged, maybe slightly too hard, and she heard Lee's muffled groan against her. It was a groan of pleasure rather than pain though, that much was evident.

As she let go he lifted his head, opening his eyes for long enough to see her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving. He trailed his kisses in a fiery path back up to her neck, making his way back to her mouth.

Before Lee knew what was happening, Lucy was fumbling between them, brushing her fingers over his erection, now straining through his trousers. It made him moan out loud, louder than he had intended. She briefly covered his mouth with her other hand to silence him, then held her finger to lips.

" _Shh...what if someone hears us?"_

 _"S...sorry...couldn't help it...I can't...not when you're..._ ", he babbled, sounding almost incoherent.

Lee tried to control himself, tried to stop himself from making more noise as Lucy undid his flies, slipping her hand inside the waistband of his underpants and taking him in her hand. She squeezed, applying just the right amount of pressure, than began to stroke him.

" _Fuck...Luce...please...Luce...stop"._

As much as he needed relief, he didn't want this to be one-sided.

" _Don't you want me to touch you?"_

 _"Of course I do, it's just...I want to touch you too...do you think if lifted up your dress we could?..."_

 _"Don't know...there might be too much material...worth a try though"_ , Lucy breathed as Lee ran his hands up and down the sides of her waist and hips.

She knew that if they made this work it would be quick, probably not gentle, and she knew there was a possibly they'd get caught. Still, she didn't care, she just wanted him badly.

Without hesitation, Lee bent down, lifting Lucy's dress and beginning to gather the material between his fingers...

That's when the door flung open. The waitress squealed in surprise when she saw them, then cleared her throat. She went bright red as they turned to face her, both clearly out of breath, shocked and embarrassed.

Lucy quickly pulled her dress back down, and swiftly positioned herself to cover Lee's state of semi-undress in an effort to protect his dignity. Neither of them could say anything at first.

" _Erm...sorry to interrupt... but you really can't be in here"._

 _"Sorry...we thought. Well, we didn't think really. You won't tell anyone we were in here will you?_ " Lucy wouldn't have been able to cope if anyone found out.

" _No...but I really must ask you to get out. All this linen is fresh from the laundry. We can't have people...doing that kind of thing...near it"._

 _"Yep...sorry we just a bit carried away...lost in the moment...you know..."_

 _"Believe it or not, you're not the first people to be found in here getting...ahem..amorous. I once caught a couple during a wedding reception who...well let's just say they were a bit further on in proceedings than you"._

 _"Was it the bride and groom?"_

 _"It was the groom...and the bride's sister"._

 _"Oh my God!"_

 _"As you can imagine that was embarrassing all round...especially when the groom asked if I wanted to join them"._

Lee and Lucy laughed then, as the waitress seemed to be seeing the funny side of the situation.

" _Look, I'll give you a minute to...compose yourselves and them I'm coming back in to get a table cloth, so don't get any ideas_ ", she said as she closed the door behind her.

...

" _Shit, thank god she didn't come in a few minutes later_ ", Lucy said relieved as she straightened down her dress again.

Rearranging his underpants, Lee managed to adjust himself to hide his erection s best he could. He tucked his shirt back in to his trousers, then tousled his hair back into its peaks.

" _Well, you say that, but I'm getting desperate here"_ , Lee complained. For the second time today, they'd been so, so close only to be interrupted and denied what they really wanted.

" _I know, and so am I, but to think of someone actually walking in on us mid-action. I know some people find that a turn on but I don't. Just think, we would have been the subject of her favourite dinner party anecdote for years to come"._

 _"No, we wouldn't, because I wouldn't have asked her to join in. I just want you to myself, is that too much to ask?"_

 _"You'll just have to wait until tonight. Just think how much more intense it will be when we finally get there"._

 _"I'm trying not to think about it all, I'm trying to feel less aroused right now not more"._

 _"I meant waiting can be a good thing..."_

 _"I know, but for now I need to take my mind off...it."_

 _"Well, we've got to go back into a room full of family members so I'm sure it won't be that hard"._

 _"It is hard, that's the problem"_ , Lee's eyes travelled down to his crotch.

" _Right, think about the following...my dad, Tim, your dad, David Cameron and that pig...erm...Wurzel Gummidge naked...is this working?_

 _"Yep. You certainly know how to turn me on but it turns out you're pretty good at turning me off as well, so thanks"._

 _"Glad to be of service"._

There was a knock at the door, and a voice followed,

" _I'm coming back in now to get that tablecloth, are you decent?"..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Firstly, sorry I've taken so long for these last two chapters to be published, thanks for your patience. Life has 'got in the way' and I haven't had much time to write recently. The last two chapters were going to be just one but turned out to be really really long so I had to separate them. Now this story is finished I'll be working on NGO/ RPF hybrid story again, then I have a few more stories lined up/ the bare bones written out that I'll be writing. I will try not to leave it so long until the next time I publish.**

 **Warning, these last two chapters are quite explicit so don't read if you are not old enough/ don't like that kind of thing.**

 **Has anyone on here been lucky enough to go and see any of series eight being filmed? I haven't unfortunately but am so looking forward to seeing it on the TV.**

 **I would love to see some more stories/ authors in this fandom again, I miss reading other people's work. If anyone is thinking about writing a story, please give it a go. Go on, you know you want to ;-)**

 **P.S I must say thank you to Qualmpedlar for the striptease idea, I just couldn't resist.**

...

A couple of hours later, the DJ had packed up and gone home and Lee had finally managed to get his dad into a taxi and send him on his way.

Now that all of their close family and friends had left and only a handful of drunk guests remained, Lee and Lucy announced that they were tired and going to bed.

...

Lucy unlocked the door of the honeymoon suite and they walked in, locking the door behind them.

The room was spacious yet cosy, at its centre a large four-poster bed. Lee and Lucy had seen their room this morning but now it had been decorated, the bed and the floor around it strewn with red rose petals, the scent of which filled the room. Sitting on one of the bedside tables was a box of expensive looking chocolates and a bottle of Champagne on ice.

" _Alone at last",_ Lee said as removed his shoes and placed them by the door.

" _At last"_ , Lucy agreed. " _It was lovely to see everyone, don't get me wrong, but I thought they'd never leave"._

With that Lucy dropped her clutch bag on to the floor and wasted no time in launching herself at Lee, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, her hands all over him as he reciprocated. They eventually parted, needing air. They kept their arms wrapped around each other.

" _Thank you for today_ ", Lee whispered as he tenderly stroked Lucy's cheek with his thumb. They could not take their eyes off each other as they spoke.

" _What for?"_

 _"For making me the happiest man on earth"._

Lucy couldn't help but grin at Lee's words. She reached up to where his hand was cradling the side of her face and covered it her own, letting their fingers intertwine.

" _And thanks to you too...for making me the happiest woman...and for just being you. You did so well today, I know you don't always feel comfortable at formal occasions"._

 _"It was different today, knowing everyone was there for us, happy for us. Sorry I nearly got you into trouble with the vicar though, and your parents, and that waitress"._

 _"That's alright, it was fun really. I felt like a teenager again"._

Lucy still felt the flutter and excitement of new love whenever she was with Lee, even though she'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember. Perhaps because they'd hidden their feelings for so long, there was still something novel and breathtaking about being physically close to him, being able to kiss and touch him after so many years of denial. Yet, as giddy as being with Lee made her feel, she had never felt safer with anyone, or more safe in the knowledge that she was loved and desired in return.

" _So, are you really tired?",_ Lee asked, praying Lucy would say no. His eyes gave away what he was thinking.

" _Not even slightly. I'm wide awake"._

 _"Good"_ , Lee whispered, unable to hide the relief in his voice, leaning in to kiss Lucy again.

" _I'd better...close...curtains_ ", Lucy breathed, separating herself from Lee.

She walked over to the window and closed the bedroom curtains, before dimming the lights in the room. She turned back around to face him. He had a playful look on his face, making her wonder what he had planned.

" _Right then, sit here"._ Lee held the back of the chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom.

" _Why?"_

 _"You'll find out, just give me a second"._

Lucy sat on the chair as Lee started fiddling with the IPod on the dressing table. It was linked to a set of small speakers.

" _Music? We don't often bother with that."_

 _"Earlier you said you didn't have a stripper for your hen night, so I thought I could give you a little striptease now_ ".

Surely Lee wasn't really going to...No, he actually was.

Lee began to do a sexy little dance, gyrating his hips in time to the music as he slowly undid his tie and pulled it off from around his neck.

Lucy giggled, and Lee paused for a second.

" _Why is it women always laugh when I take my clothes off? This is supposed to be sexy, not funny"._ Lee pretended to look offended, but he still had a twinkle of humour in his eye.

" _Funny is sexy, you know that. You make me laugh, and I find that very attractive"._

 _"Very attractive?"_

 _"Yes"._

Lucy looked at Lee expectantly and he continued, moving towards her, spinning the tie in his hand. Taking hold of the other end, he draped it around her neck, pulling himself towards her, leaning down and kissing her passionately but all too briefly on the lips.

She sighed in frustration as he pulled away and took a couple of steps backwards. He could hear her breathing had become uneven and he watched as her eyes fluttered open again.

He turned around and moonwalked back towards Lucy, and she giggled as he wiggled his bum before spinning round again.

He took a couple of steps back, threw his tie across the room, and looked deep into Lucy's eyes as he began to unbutton his waistcoat. Removing it, he tossed it to one side before turning his attentions to his shirt. He began undoing the buttons deliberately slowly, smiling as he saw Lucy chewing on her lip in anticipation.

" _Let me help you with that",_ Lucy whispered, standing up and closing the gap between them.

Lee watched as Lucy made light work of his shirt buttons, gently pulling it open, making sure her fingers brushed against the smooth skin of his chest in the process. She slid the material off his shoulders, and tugged the sleeves down his arms. God Lee smelt good, of musk and citrus and masculinity.

Lee breathed in deeply as Lucy ran her hands over his chest and stomach, tenderly drawing patterns with her fingers across his skin. Eventually they reached the waist band of his trousers and she unfastened the fly. She went to remove them, her fingers tucking beneath the waist band but he gently pushed her hand away.

" _Wait_ ".

He couldn't risk her touching him there yet. He was already so aroused that if she did there was a chance this would be over before she was even undressed.

" _Oh, I have to wait a bit longer to unwrap my wedding present then?"_

 _"Patience Luce"._

 _"Patience? You've been trying to get me alone all day"._

 _"Believe me, if that wedding dress hadn't cost £1800, I'd be tempted to just rip it off and fuck you right now"._

Lucy felt a throbbing between her legs. Lee wasn't always one to talk dirty, but when he did, it always sent heat straight to her core.

" _Christ Lee, keep talking like that and I'll rip the dress off myself, sod the £1800"._

 _"I'd better stop then. I wouldn't want you to do something you might regret. Now, this dress... I think it's time I had a go at getting you out of it. It would hardly be fair if I got completely naked and you were still fully dressed now would it?"_

 _"I suppose not. Though I think that is the idea of a stripper"._

 _"From now on I think you should see me as your husband and not a stripper...blimey, that's a sentence I didn't expect to say today_ ", Lee chuckled.

" _Okay then...husband. Let me take off this veil first, give you a chance to back out before things get any more heated"._

 _"Why would I want to back out? Have you ever known me to say no to sex?"._

 _"No but as I said, Daisy's made a complete mess of my hair, I look like some sort of poodle"._

 _"I don't care, Luce"._

 _"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you"._

With that Lucy removed the headdress, revealing the messy curls underneath. She felt really self consciousness.

Lee smiled, stifling a giggle.

" _I see what you mean"._

 _"Don't laugh, Lee. I feel ridiculous"._

Lee could sense Lucy genuinely felt uncomfortable with her hair, so he had to make her feel better about herself. And she really didn't look that bad.

" _Lucy, sweetheart. I love you and I really, really fancy you. I fancy you when you're all glammed up for a night out, I fancy you when you've just got out of bed with messy sticking up hair and no make up on, I'd fancy you if you were wearing a bin bag if I'm honest. A slight hairstyle mistake isn't going to change that"._

Lucy smiled, she could tell his words were genuine.

" _How come you always know what to say to make me feel better?"_. Lee certainly made her feel good about herself.

" _I don't know, it must be a natural gift"_ , Lee teased.

" _Is that right?"_

 _"Mmm",_ Lee nodded as he drew Lucy closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning in to capture her lips in a lingering, sensual kiss.

He nuzzled her, their noses brushing as they breathed in each other's air.

" _I want you, Luce_ ". Lee sounded more serious now, the desire evident in his voice.

" _I want you too, always_ ", Lucy croaked in response.

Lee gently slipped the outer lace shrug off her shoulders, carefully placing it on the chair.

" _Turn around_ ", he whispered.

She did, closing her eyes as he dipped his head and brushed his lips against her neck, her shoulders and back. breathing in as he began to unlace the corset part of the dress. Every time his fingers touched her skin she shivered.

He had to take his time, the fastenings proving to be far from simple to undo.

" _Now I know what men must have felt like in the old days. It must have been impossible to have a quickie back then_ ", Lee joked.

" _So romantic Mr Darcy. Keep talking..."_

 _"I cannot wait to disrobe thee so I can enjoy the privileges of our matrimony_ ", Lee was putting on a sort of posh accent, making Lucy giggle.

" _Stop it, you're making me laugh"._

 _"I thought you said funny was sexy"._

 _"It is, but I can hardly breathe in this thing let alone laugh. Hurry up and undo it"._

 _"I know we've been waiting for this all day, but I don't really want to hurry, not tonight. You said it yourself, sometimes waiting is a good thing"._

As much as Lee had joked about wanting a quickie, that wasn't what he wanted right now, tonight was a night to savour each other, to show Lucy how special she was.

Finally, Lucy exhaled as the top of her dress fell away from her body. Careful not to crease it, Lee dragged the material down as far as he could.

" _Luce...I'm not sure...it won't go any further"._

 _"There's a zip, sort of hidden, can you see it?"_

 _"Oh yeah, I can now"._

Lee tugged and pulled the zip down, and Lucy wriggled a bit until the dress fell at her feet, allowing her to step out of it.

" _That's better_ ", she said.

" _Much better"_ , Lee agreed as he looked at her.

" _Lee...Lee?"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

He was transfixed, not even realising he hadn't moved for some seconds. He couldn't help it, they'd done this, countless times, but he still found himself in awe of Lucy's beauty, mesmerised by every curve and edge of her body, every freckle and mark on her skin.

" _You're just staring"._

 _"Sorry. I can't help it, you're so perfect_ ". She was though, and standing there right now, bathed in the warm light of the bedroom, her skin ever so slightly flushed, she'd never looked more beautiful.

" _You're making me blush now"._

 _"Sorry",_ Lee snapped out of his trance them, looking in to Lucy's eyes.

" _You don't have to say sorry. I know I'm not perfect but it makes me feel special that you think I am. I don't mind you staring, I did buy this underwear especially, but... I'd rather you were touching me"._

 _"Well, in that case..."._

Lee moved close to Lucy again, letting their bodies touch. He reached behind her and undid the fastening of her strapless bra, and she threw it onto the floor beside them. He ran his fingers lightly over her hand and up her arm, continuing his path across her collarbone then down towards her breasts. He stroked his thumb over her nipple, and could feel her start to shiver as he continued to caress her.

Lee kissed Lucy again, slowly and deeply, still stroking his fingertips over her skin. He moved his lips away from her mouth, dragging them across her jawline and neck, down her collarbone.

" _Luce...you taste so good...coconut and tropical fruit...I want to kiss every inch of you"._

 _"Oh...God...Lee"_ , Lucy mewled as Lee dipped his head and captured her nipple between his lips, sucking it gently, caressing it with his tongue, feeling it harden in his mouth. She tightened her grip on him as her knees started to shake, tingling waves of pleasure now running through her body.

When Lee eventually removed his lips from her, Lucy watched through half-lidded eyes as he sank to his knees in front of her. Immediately his lips were on her again, and she tried to steady her breathing as his mouth traversed the curve of her abdomen, placing gentle kisses across her skin.

Lee held on to Lucy's hips, lightly caressing her through the silky fabric of her lingerie.

" _Lee...please_ ", she croaked as he moved his kisses further down her body, ever nearer to where she desperately needed him to kiss her.

" _Please what?"_ , Lee teased. He knew exactly what Lucy wanted, and he had every intention of giving it to her. There was nothing more hot than hearing her ask though.

" _Please don't make me wait..just...please"_ , Lucy couldn't muster any coherent words right now.

At last, he hooked his fingers into the lacy waistband of her knickers and pulled them slowly down her legs, allowing her to step out of them.

He bent down, and starting at her ankles, kissed his way up one leg, then the other, pausing to nibble the area behind her knee. He knew being touched there drove Lucy wild.

At last, Lee nudged Lucy's legs apart, grinning as he heard her desperate breaths. He held on to her, steadying her as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He kissed her thighs, moving from the outside to the inside of them. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the heady scent of Lucy's arousal.

Lee's lips found her centre, and Lucy cried out as he tasted her, lapping hungrily at her sex, now swollen and slick with arousal.

Lucy's legs could no longer hold her up, and Lee guided her towards the bed so she could sit on the edge. She couldn't help but whimper in frustration as Lee had removed his mouth from her and seemed to be taking his time to put it back.

" _Lee please...don't stop...I need..."_

" _Oh, I'm not stopping...just thought you might like some champagne_ ", Lee responded, his voice low and full of promise.

Lucy watched as Lee reached for the bottle of champagne and popped the cork, catching some of the bubbles that spilled out in his mouth.

" _Thought you were offering me champa...oh...ohh_ ", Lucy realised Lee's intention.

He placed the bottle on the floor at his side, and dipped his head again, surprising Lucy a little when he gently pulled her lower body so that she was now half off the bed, her legs draping over his shoulders and her upper body falling onto the bed.

" _O...Oh...mmm..."_ , Lucy moaned as she felt the bubbles on Lee's lips and tongue fizz over her most sensitive flesh.

He continued, expertly caressing her with his fingers as he slowly teased the delicate flesh around her opening, then explored her depths with his tongue.

She tried not to lose control, her toes curling and her hands grasping at the bedsheets, clutching them tightly as moved his attentions to her clit, rolling his tongue over it, enveloping the engorged nub between his lips and sucking it in. At the same, he slid two fingers inside her, coaxing and stroking her walls until he found her G-spot.

" _Ahh...fu..uck...oh...god...just there...touch me there...fuck...L...Le...ee",_ Lucy couldn't hold back any longer, she was so so close now.

It was as though every part of her being was situated in that small area of her body now, all she could think about or feel was the blazing heat and pulsing that was now radiating from her centre.

Lee smiled against her. Without a doubt his favourite sounds in the whole world were those Lucy made when they were making love. The only time Lucy ever really swore was when she was in the throes of passion, and he would never tire of hearing it. That, and to hear her moan and cry out his name, it was so incredibly erotic.

Realising Lucy was nearing climax, Lee increased the boldness and speed of his tongue strokes, and it didn't take long for her to fall over the edge, arching off the bed as her body convulsed and hummed. For a few moments it was almost as though she was floating above herself, the intense pleasure drowning out her other senses. As she rode wave after wave of pleasure, he continued to lick and nibble her hot, swollen flesh, his pace now more languid as he drank in her nectar.

Finally, when he knew Lucy couldn't take any more, Lee removed his mouth and fingers from her, gently unhooked her shaking legs from his shoulders then manouvered her so that she was lying on the bed.

He joined her there, lying on his side and propping himself up by his elbow so that he could look at her. He watched as she continued to tremble and her eyelids fluttered open and closed, listened as her moans became whimpers, then just ragged breathing.

Lee reached and took hold of one of Lucy's hands and she squeezed it. This seemed to bring Lucy back into the room, and she turned to face him.

" _You okay Luce?"_

 _"Uhuh...yeah..think...I... almost blacked out just then_ ", Lucy was still out of breath.

" _Blimey, to think I could do that to a woman without using Chloroform"._

 _"Lee!"_

 _"What?!"_

Lucy decided now wasn't the time for admonishing Lee for making a poor taste joke, after all he had just given her the most earth shattering orgasm. Indeed, the delicious tingling and pulsing between her legs still hadn't subsided.

" _Nothing...you know...that Champagne thing you did, that was...intense...in a really really good way...I can't even describe it..."_

 _"I think I could tell you enjoyed it"_

 _"Oh...was I a bit...vocal?"_ Lucy was suddenly slightly self conscious about how noisy she might have been, it was all a bit of a blur.

" _You were quite vocal, yes"._

 _"Oh, please tell me I wasn't too loud"_

 _"Just loud enough. I love it when you're loud, when you really let go. You know that. I told you earlier I was going to make you scream. I don't break promises"._

Lucy couldn't help but blush, " _in that case thank God this bedroom is on a separate wing of the hotel to the others"._

 _"Exactly, and it's an old building, the walls are really thick. We can be as loud as we like in here"._

 _"Sounds like you're planning on things getting loud again later",_ Lucy inched closer to Lee as she spoke, smiling suggestively and brushing her fingers up and down his arm.

Lee took a deep breath as he felt Lucy's body make contact with his. He whispered,

" _I...I'm ready whenever you are_ ". He hoped it wouldn't be too much later, he was ready to burst by now.

Lucy walked her fingers across Lee's chest, nudging his leg with hers and placing little kisses along his neck.

" _Actually...I know I should...probably take...a few more...minutes to recover, but I want more already. Is that wrong?"_

Lucy was still recovering from her orgasm, the waves of pleasure still washing over her, yet she was desperate to be touched again, to be connected with Lee. She was overcome with a physical feeling of emptiness and needing to be filled.

" _Of course it's not wrong. That, just then, was just the starter...we've got all night. In fact I reckon we could try and break our record of how many times we can manage in one night, what do you think?"_

Their hands began to wander all over each other again, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

" _I think that sounds...like my sort of challenge...",_ Lucy spoke between kisses.

Before he knew what was happening, Lucy had pushed Lee down onto his back.

" _Now... I can't help but think I've been neglecting you so far this evening",_

 _"Well, I would't say...I mean you know how much I love going d..."_

Lee didn't manage to finish his sentence, taking a sharp intake of breath, trying to control himself as Lucy's hands immediately went to flies of his trousers. She quickly undid them, tugging them down his legs before removing his briefs.

" _Bloody hell Luce, you mean business"._

 _"I know what I want, if that's what you mean"._

 _"I love a woman who knows what she wants...it's very very sexy"._

 _"Good, because all day, hardly able to touch you, it's been torture"._

 _"Same"._

Lucy wasn't even touching him yet but Lee could feel himself beginning to get hard again. Lucy had the ability to do that to him, just by saying the right things or looking at him in a certain way.

Lucy turned away all of a sudden, making Lee shuffle up the bed and sit up a little.

" _Where are you going?"_

She looked back at him, her expression full of promise, " _I just thought you might like some champagne_ ", she whispered, echoing his words form earlier.

Lucy took champagne bottle from the ice bucket and settled back down at Lee's side, kneeling. She took a swig, then purposely tipped the bottle, giggling as some of it spilled onto Lee's chest and he yelped, the cold bubbles taking him by surprise.

She let the champagne run over his chest and trickle down his abdomen as he sank back down into the mattress.

" _Oops, now I'm going to have to clean up the mess"_ , Lucy breathed, teasing.

She proceeded to lean down and start to lick it off, purposely slowly, lapping and sucking up the effervescent liquid, now warmed by the heat of Lee's body. She continued to take her time, enjoying the desperate sounds Lee was making. Her senses were alight again, the taste of earthy, salty skin and sweet, crisp champagne making an intoxicating cocktail.

Lucy moved her hands and her lips over Lee's skin, exploring, seeking out his most sensitive areas. The spot just below his ear, the one on his throat below his Adams Apple, the one under his collarbone. Every time she found one, she lingered there, making Lee moan out loud. She kissed and nibbled a path down his chest and stomach, eventually making her way to his groin, by which time he was fully hard again.

" _Looks like someone else is definitely up for our challenge",_

 _"Mmmm...uhuh...Jesus..Luce...holy Christ..."_ , Lee rasped as Lucy rubbed the tip of his cock over her closed lips, causing him sweet sweet torture as she took just the head between her lips and sucked, then gave him a single, teasing lick along the shaft.

She removed her mouth, eliciting a sigh and whimper of disappointment from Lee. His frustration didn't last though, as she began to use her hands, delicately brushing her fingers over his hard yet yielding length and tickling his balls. She wrapped the thumb and and finger of one hand around him, squeezing just a little bit. With the other she stroked her thumb over the ridge and sensitive head, making Lee draw breath sharply through his teeth, causing him to arch his body, and begin to tremble.

" _Fuck, Lucy, please"._

 _"Too much?"_

He nodded. If Lucy continued like this he was likely cum in her hand any second and he really didn't want to do that, not tonight. She deserved more than that.

" _I don't...don't think I can wait...much longer. I need you...need to be inside you..."._

 _"I think that can be arranged"_ , Lucy responded, her voice throaty and full of lust.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy straddled Lee's thighs, bending to kiss his stomach, dragging her tongue up to his chest, tugging one of his nipples in her mouth. He hissed as he felt her teeth graze him, the slight but exquisite pain it caused sending pleasure straight to his cock. Her hair tickled his skin as she made her way back to his mouth, capturing his lips in a bruising, urgent kiss.

They parted, needing air, and Lee managed to speak,

" _Do you need...you know...?"_

She sat up again, and looked down at him. He was breathing heavily, his skin flushed.

" _More foreplay?"_

 _"Yes_ ", Lee hissed as Lucy ground her pubic bone against him, raking her fingers up and down his chest.

" _No more foreplay Lee...I want you now.."_

Lee couldn't hide his relief at Lucy's words.

She leant across, reaching for the top drawer of the bedside cabinet where they had put their supply of contraceptives.

" _Wait...Luce...maybe we shouldn't... use a condom..."_

She looked at him, questioning.

" _You know I'm not taking the pill anymore?"_

 _"I know"._

 _"Are you saying?"_

 _"Yes I am"._

 _"But...I thought you wanted to wait before we tried"._

There was a time, not so long ago, when Lee was petrified about idea of having a baby. But his mindset was so different now, now that he could envisage his future with Lucy, now he was certain they would spend the rest of their lives together. The thought that they could create life together, it excited him. Most importantly, he wanted to make Lucy happy, and he knew how much she wanted children. That made him want them too.

" _I said we should wait until we were married. We're married now"._

 _"You're really happy for us to start trying for a baby, straight away?"_

 _"If you want that too"._

 _"Of course I do, there's nothing I want more. God, I love you so much_ ", Lucy couldn't stop herself from grinning.

" _I love you too"._

Lucy breathed deeply as she adjusted her position and with no further hesitation sunk down onto Lee, unable to stifle her whimper as she felt him fill her.

Lee groaned, strained and desperate as she started to move, taking him a little deeper with every movement. She controlled the pace, keeping it slow, wanting to make this last. He lifted his head to kiss her and she leaned down, their lips meeting in a deep kiss, their tongues exploring and curling together.

Lee felt the heat between them, radiating from where they were joined, he felt Lucy's walls tightening around him then relaxing again.

" _God, Luce...you feel so good...so hot...so tight"._

 _"Mmmm_ ", was the only way Lucy could respond at that moment.

Lee adjusted his position, sitting up, holding Lucy close to him as she sat astride him, allowing them to rock together, skin against skin, their hearts beating in harmony. His hands were everywhere he could reach, raking over her back, gripping on to her hips, caressing her backside.

After a while, Lucy spoke, " _L...Lee...I think... w..we should try...the tominagi position"._

 _"Does this not feel good, I thought you normally..."._

" _Oh, it feels good, really...really good, it's just...not...the best...angle...for conceiving"._

They both continued to move as they spoke

" _You've... researched...this then?"_

 _"Might have"._

 _"Remind me...which one's the...tamagotchi or...whatever it's called?"_

 _"When you kneel up...and I...lie on my back with... my feet against your chest and..."_

 _"Oh yeah...I remember now...I like that one"._

 _"Pass me a pillow, if I put it underneath me..."._

Lee did just that, pulling out, and they shifted. Lucy rested her feet on his chest and he held her knees, positioning himself at her entrance before sliding home once more, making her hum with pleasure.

" _Oh Luce...that feels good, so bloody good"._

Not only did it feel good, he was in the best positition to look at her, and there was nothing he loved more than to witness Lucy writhe around in pleasure, to watch her eyelids flutter, to see her chew on her lips or grasp on to the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white.

Their new position allowed Lee to take control of the pace and he teased Lucy, entering her just a couple of inches at first. He just rocked back and forth, slowly rubbing and mapping her walls with his cock, making her feel every ridge and vein. He started to feel almost dizzy, his vision becoming slightly hazy as pleasure overtook him.

For Lee, the high he experienced when he was inside Lucy was more than just physical though. It didn't matter how many times they'd done this, it was always special. Lee still couldn't get over how they fitted together so well, how they connected on such a deep emotional level as well as a physical one. He always felt privileged that she let him in, shared her body, gave him access to the most private part of her.

" _Please...Lee. I...I...need...need to feel all of you"._

 _"Seeing as you asked so nicely..."_

Electricity pulsed through Lucy's entire body as Lee answered her plea, working his cock into her, stretching her. He withdrew almost completely then buried himself again, continuing like this, the friction as he hit her G spot every time, making her cry out over and over again.

" _Mmmhmm...hgnn...take it slow, you feel so...deep...I feel so full"._

He bumped her cervix, just slightly. It was intense, not quite painful, but it still made her gasp and whimper.

" _Lee...Lee..."_

Concerned he may have hurt Lucy, Lee stilled, then withdrew almost completely. She relaxed again, then almost immediately the feeling of being empty started to overwhelm her. She felt a clawing, desperate need to be possessed by Lee, to take him until there was no more left to take.

" _Please...I need you deep again_ ".

He responded, starting to thrust again, though keeping his movements slightly more shallow and gentle at first. Then, when he couldn't control himself any longer, he buried himself to the hilt again, this time careful to avoid her cervix. Instead he found the deep spot of pleasure that was located all the way inside her.

He always knew immediately from her reaction when he'd found that spot, her body's response telling him how good this felt for her.

" _Oh...my...God_ ", Lucy breathed, her words trailing off into a series of incoherent noises.

Listening to and feeling her body's response, Lee continued, keeping his strokes deep, stimulating that nerve rich area with very thrust. Lucy's vision blurred and she closed her eyes.

Before long Lucy could only feel, the heat, the friction, all the time Lee's shaft throbbing inside her like a heartbeat. It was as though they were not two people any more, Lee had become part of her. Still, she needed more, needed to feel more of her body in contact with his. She moved the pillow under her head, arched her body and opening her legs wrapped them around his back, her own back now resting on his thighs. She leaned backwards, at the same time bringing the lower part of her body closer to him, the flexibility she'd gained doing Pilates definitely paying off.

" _Luce...you...are...so...amazing...incredible...what you do to me...you've no idea..._ "

She did know, or at least she felt the same about Lee. Of her previous lovers, no one had even come close to making her feel the way Lee did.

" _Not so bad yourself"_ , she murmured, purposely squeezing her inner muscles around him, causing him to let out a strained moan. Lucy certainly knew how to drive him wild, and he was having to employ every technique he knew now to hold off his climax.

He leaned down, capturing her lips, working them open with his own, probing her mouth with his tongue as she responded with equal fervour. The kiss was rough, primal almost, a fight for dominance as their tongues danced and their lips moved together, the occasional, playful tug and nipping of teeth.

Lee feared he might pass out as Lucy's walls caressed and gripped on to every inch of his cock. He could feel the intense pressure building as he knew he was close to exploding.

" _Luce, I'm so close, are you nearly there?"_

 _"Yes...don't stop...mmmm..."_

With that, holding on to her hips he began to thrust faster and with increasing force, his balls slamming against her with every stroke. She could feel her orgasm building, like she was climbing higher and higher. He stroked her already swollen clit, making her cry out.

" _Oh...hgnf...oh"_

He breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax, trying to delay his own orgasm until she had fallen over the edge.

She felt it in her clit first, the fire in her nerve endings, the pulsing starting there, travelling down her thighs and spreading, then the tightness in the base of her stomach, deep inside her. Her fingertips dug into Lee's thighs, the world seeming to spin off its axis as she came, her limbs trembling as the shattering, blinding pleasure took over.

The feeling of Lucy's walls holding him tightly inside, gripping then relaxing was all took to send Lee over the edge.

She felt him swell and grow even harder inside her, then convulse, his hot semen hitting the entrance to her womb as he spilled inside her. He groaned, strained and desperate, the sound of his shuddering breaths filling the room.

" _Stay..can you stay inside me"_ , Lucy pleaded.

She clenched her inner muscles, trying to hold him within her as long as possible. She felt him soften inside her, the twitching begin to subside.

He leant down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, smiling against her as he felt her hands grip onto his back. As he drew away she held on, pulling him back down.

It took a while before either could speak, both of them a trembling mess, dripping with perspiration and the remnants of champagne.

Lee buried his head into her shoulder, exhausted. The muscles in Lucy's legs gave way and she let them fall either side of his body. She stroked her fingers through Lee's hair, caressing his shoulders and back almost as if she was comforting him.

Unable to keep his weight off Lucy any longer, Lee sat up on his knees again. Lucy whimpered as he gently withdrew from her, and she manoeuvred the leg that was astride him so that she could lie next to but still facing him. She shuffled forward a bit, resting her feet on the headboard, her legs angled so they were almost in line with her head.

" _What are you doing?"_ Lee quizzed Lucy, sounding out of breath and slightly bemused.

" _Trying to keep it all inside me, I don't want your...you know...dripping out_ ". Lucy blushed as she spoke.

" _You can say semen, there's no need to be embarrassed"._

 _"I know...it just sounds a bit clinical doesn't it?"_

 _"Would you prefer it if I called it something else then...love juice?"_

 _"Err, that's gross"._

 _"I seem to recall you once referred to it as my man porridge"._

 _"Did I? That's even more gross!"._

 _"My seed?"_

 _"That's better I suppose. I figured the more of your...seed I keep inside me, the more likely I am to get pregnant"._

 _"You do know there's millions of sperm in there, and it only takes one"._

 _"I know, but we can't take any chances"._

Lee smiled, " _Luce this is our first time trying...how long are you going to stay like that for? I want to cuddle you"._

 _"Well come and lie next to me then, we can still snuggle up"._

He did just that, lying at her side and placing an arm around her. They lay there for some time, just enjoying their closeness, allowing their heartbeats to slow down once more. Lee was the first to speak,

" _A friend of mine gave me some advice you know, about conceiving",._

Lucy was somewhat surprised to hear one of Lee's friends had been giving him that sort of advice, and turned her head to look at him.

" _Oh yeah?"_

 _"He said just have fun trying"._

Lucy thought for a few seconds before responding,

" _Mmm...sounds like good advice. I mean just now, that was..."_

 _"Fun?"_

 _"Well...actually I'd go with...earth-moving...magical. Fun sounds like something that happens at a theme park"._

 _"Magical eh?"_

 _"Yeah, you're quite the magician in bed"._

 _"Well, thank you. I try my best...you know the mention of magicians is giving me flashbacks to your god daughters birthday party that time"._

 _"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that"._

 _"I haven't unfortunately. I never told you but I wanted so much to prove to you I could be good with kids that day, make you think I was potential dad material, I failed miserably didn't I?"_

" _No, you didn't. What happened wasn't really your fault, it was Daisy who didn't pay the magic shop guy, and the way you gave away the money you..well Daisy won for you on the horses so that Nancy could have a good birthday after all. That was so thoughtful"._

 _"Do you think I'll make a good dad then?"_

 _"I don't think, I know"._

Part of Lee still couldn't help but be worried he wasn't good enough or mature enough to be a dad, and it gave him confidence that Lucy believed in him.

" _Thanks, I love you Luce"._

 _"Love you too"._

Lee leaned in, and began to place little kisses on Lucy's neck, making her shiver.

" _Aren't you tired?"_

 _"Nah, must be all the adrenaline from today, I've got hours left in me yet"._

 _"Blimey...marathon man"._

 _"Well, I seem to remember there's that certain record we're going to try and break. If we're to achieve a PB we can't hang around"._

 _"Are you sure you don't need another ten minutes, you know...to recover?"_

 _"Hey, I'll have you know that my stamina is excellent, I've been working on that at the gym"._

 _"I know, I didn't mean in a cardiovascular sense. I mean...are you sure mini Lee will be ready for another round this soon?"_

 _"I've told you before, can we not refer to my penis as mini Lee, I'll get a complex"._

 _"Sorry...what would you rather I call it?_ ", Lucy stifled back her chuckles as she spoke.

" _I'd rather we didn't give it a name. I've never really been into naming body parts"._

 _"Oh alright then. Just so you know though, there's nothing for you to get a complex about. Let's just say your not so mini Lee compares extremely favorably to the others I've seen"._

 _"Is that right?"_

 _"Yep...and more importantly you know how to use it"._

 _"Well, as I said, I try my best...It's you, you know...you're special, and you bring out the best in me. And not just in the bedroom, in life"._

 _"Thanks",_ Lucy said quietly, running her hand over Lee's chest, walking her fingers further down his body.

" _Christ...Luce"_

 _"Is not so mini Lee stirring?"_

 _"Yep...definitely...stirring...happening...here"_

 _"Good...would he like hand, do you think..to help him wake up?"_

 _"God yes...fuck...Luce...",_ Lee choked as Lucy wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke in earnest. He squeezed his eyes shut.

" _I have to warn you, I'm not sure I'm going to last as long this time"._

 _"That's okay, I can get a head start...mmmm..."_

 _"Luce? Are you touching yourself"_ , Lee could hear Lucy sighing and breathing unevenly.

" _Might be...if you open your eyes you'll find out"_

 _"Oh...",_ Lee felt his breath leave him as he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

It was an incredibly erotic sight, Lucy caressing herself, her fingers working between her legs whilst her other hand was stroking his ever swelling length. He remembered the first time she'd let him watch her pleasure herself, it was one of the best nights of his life. He felt himself stiffen even more at the thought.

" _Wow...that's quite a talent...like being able to... tap your head... and rub your stomach at... the same time"._

 _"...I'm excellent...at multitasking..."._

Lee was practically seeing stars, and he was struggling to stop himself from writhing around on the bed. Lucy was so so good at this, and the exquisite sensation she was causing him was threatening to send him over the edge. He tried all manner of tricks, reciting the multiplication tables in his head, imagining Tim naked, thinking every unsexy thought he could muster. Eventually, none of the these were enough to distract him from what Lucy was doing.

" _Luce...you'd better stop...touching me...if want you me to make love to you any time soon...I'm getting close"._

He gently covered her hand with his and prized it away from his erection.

"In that case you'd better come here...", Lucy breathed, rolling on to her side, somehow managing to pull Lee towards her and letting their limbs entangle...


End file.
